


The Problem with Incest

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Parody, cautionary, chan (16), mention of chan (12), mention of chan (13), preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a teenager meets a man online whom she doesn't know is her grandfather, an incestuous legacy is begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Incest

**Author's Note:**

> I actually _like_ incest erotic fiction, but I don't see why it shouldn't be parodied!

# The Problem with Incest.

I don’t know where my desire for guys much older than myself came from, the older the better; maybe it’s partly from my mother who likes guys old enough to be her father. However, I do know that it’s partly my desires that got me and my daughter into our current situations.

I remember meeting Jack so clearly, like it was yesterday. I was on a website that caters to people like me and the people who are interested in meeting them, when I suddenly saw the photo of a really hot guy with grey hair and clicked on his profile to learn more. He told me he’d always wanted to meet someone like me, a beautiful teenage woman who was interested in having sex with someone who could be her grandfather, and after just a few more days of chatting back and forth, we were arranging to meet in a pub in town.

Jack and I spent a good two hours in that pub over a meal, eating, drinking, chatting, and laughing, then leaving together once it was over. He took me to his house in a nearby village, a dwelling which still bore the feminine touch of his dead wife’s decorating, and after another drink, we soon wound up in bed together, my pussy walls spasming in orgasm as he ate me out just before he inserted his seven inch cock into me. The initial penetration hurt a bit as all I’d ever had in there before was my fingers, and certainly nothing approaching the column of living flesh, two inches in diameter, that now fully opened up my cunny for the first time in my sixteen years. However, the pain of my hymen tearing was soon lost in the upwelling of sensation as my second orgasm started building up, and it soon became obvious how age and experience were related as Jack didn’t even begin finding his own release until I was well on the way to my third.

After that, Jack and I met for sex every week, then every few days, before we began to meet every day. Then I moved in, missing my period soon afterwards.

‘Oh, shit! Oh, _shit!_ ’ was the thought that ran through my mind as I stared at the two blue lines which declared my pregnancy. ‘What’s Jack going to say?’

Fortunately though, Jack was actually happy at my news, saying that he would be glad to have a young one about the house again, but that whether I had the child or not was my decision. So I went to my GP to get a test to confirm the results of the one I’d taken at home, then my lover and I began to make plans that soon had to be changed after I went for my dating scan about eleven weeks after I first learned of my pregnancy and we discovered that I was expecting twins, a little girl and, as it turned out later once he’d turned round enough for his penis and scrotum to be clearly seen, a little boy.

Jack was very happy with me because there had never been twins in his family before, and there had never been any in mine. Thus it was that we were both excited by the imminent births of these two precious bundles. Yet fate, or so I believed at that time, had played a cruel trick, for when I was seven months gone with the twins, Bump and Bumpling (the as yet unknown little boy), I was browsing a genealogy website, looking for my maternal grandfather, only to discover that he was the father of my children, my pregnancy now past the point of legal termination.

I confronted Jack with what I had discovered, and he admitted that not only had he determined to have a child with me once he saw my picture and learned my name, but the reason that he and my mother were estranged was because he was also my father by her, his own daughter. He had never been officially widowed because my grandmother had divorced him after my unexpected birth, my mother not realising she was pregnant as her periods had not stopped and she hadn’t had any other signs of pregnancy. The feminine decoration of his house was because that was what he had become used to during his years of marriage, but he hadn’t switched his divorce story to the widower one until he'd learned of the fatal stroke of his ex-wife.

After learning the truth, I left Jack, declaring that he would never see the twins in their lives if I could help it, then I packed my stuff and stormed out of the house, never to return, giving birth to two surprisingly healthy children just over a month later, tears pouring down my face as I realised that they were not only my children, but also mine and my mother’s half-siblings, and my half-aunt and half-uncle.

Of course, that’s not the end of my story. My twelve-year-old daughter also gave birth to boy and girl twins, just last week, after successfully hiding her pregnancy until it was too late to perform a legal abortion, and when I told her to tell me about the father or I would report them both to the police, she described a man who sounds like an older version of Jack. If her description is accurate, then the man who is her father, grandfather, and great-grandfather managed to locate us to continue his incestuous legacy, despite our name getting changed when I married the twins’ stepdad, who adopted them. Not only that, but my daughter’s children are hers, mine, and my mother’s half-siblings, her half-aunt and half-uncle, and her half-great aunt and half-great uncle. Not to mention the sixth digit on each of their hands and feet. _Now_ do you see the problem with incest?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
